


Never Insult Adaar's Kadan

by Stissimo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar Is Pissed, M/M, POV Varric Tethras, Short One Shot, Slight rasicm, slight a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stissimo/pseuds/Stissimo
Summary: Never, ever, insult Adaar's Kadan while you're in Skyhold, or anywhere.





	Never Insult Adaar's Kadan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a long time, so enjoy or not.  
> Also Varric's POV.

Adaar really hated Nobles. Like really, if Ruffles would let him, he problematic would punch them multiple times. Specially when they talked shit about his Alpha.

“I don’t see why the Inquisitor denies requests from nobles, we’re so much better than the barbaric Oxman.” The noblewoman didn’t even lower her voice, or notice Adaar behind her. Who, funnily enough, is also an ‘Oxman’.

“Many are also wondering why the two of them are together, since they’re both Alphas. Maybe they’re just freaks, but one got power” That lady really did have some balls to speak like that in Skyhold. Did she want Leliana after her?

“It’s unnatural, like abomi-” Adaar cleared his throat behind her, his eyes screaming murder. Which could get red Templars to shit themselves, and it had before.

“You were saying?” I’d run if I were her, but she just stood there, panic clear in her brown eyes. “Dragon got your tongue?” Last time his voice were stern like this, Corypheus got torn into the Fade.

“I-I didn’t mean- What I meant was… Uhm… I don’t understand why two handsome Alphas would be mated to each other!” Man, that was a bad lie. Even Daisy lies better than that.

“I heard you the first time, that alone got you thrown out. But do you really think I’m an Alpha?” A low chuckle, and I don’t mean the one you laugh after a funny joke, I mean the one where you question if you’ll survive. “I’m a proud Omega!” I do think everyone inside could hear that, A crowd gathered, problematic curious to see what drama it was.

“I just assumed! Since you’re such a great, great leader, you would be an alpha!” She shrieked. Most of the Inner Circle were standing by me, except for Ruffles and Tiny, they were with Adaar.

“Now let’s all just calm down. And talk about this-” Ruffles didn’t even get to try to de escalate the situation. Because Adaar literally just held up his hand, mind you, this was his left hand.

“Why can’t Omegas be good leaders? It was never a secret of my status, but you accepted me for my decisions.” Things did really seem to be de escalating. “But you called my Kadan a barbaric Oxman. Also an abomination.” Nope, only escalating.

“Kadan calm down, your hands glowing” Tiny grabbed his shoulders, not pulling, just resting his hands. And he was right, Adaar might have been thinking of thinking of throwing the woman into the Fade. “We’re used to this” That seemed to at least ground him.

“Fine! But you’re gone by sunlight!” Adaar looked pissed, understandable, Hawke would be like that if anyone said something like that to Anders. Tiny guided Adaar to their, and yes, Tiny finally moved in with Adaar, their room to cool off. Or something else.

I don’t know the details of what happened to that noblewoman, but I’d like to think she got send home, and got what she deserved.

At least we all know now to never insult Tiny like that again.

The End.


End file.
